kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Return of Superman
thumb|322px The Return of Superman (Hangul: 슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다; also known as Superman Is Back) is a South Korean reality-variety show that airs on KBS2. The Return of Superman is one of the two segments (the other segment is 1 Night 2 Days) on Happy Sunday. The original 3 episodes pilot aired as a Chuseok holiday special from September 19 till September 21 of 2013, starring Lee Hwi-jae, Choo Sung-hoon, Jang Hyun-sung, The show is narrated by actress Yoo Ho-jeong and also includes entertainer Lee Hyun-woo and his two sons. KBS announced on Oct 17, 2013 that The Return of Superman will officially become part of the Happy Sunday lineup starting on November 3, 2013. The show replaces Star Family Show Mamma Mia, which was moved to Wednesday nights. Synopsisedit Celebrity dads are left to care for their kids alone for 48 hours without the help of anyone, while their wives leave the home to enjoy some relaxing time off.2 The wives are shown leaving the home before the 48 hours begins and coming back to greet their family once the 48 hours have ended. During the 48 hours the dads and children are either doing a task the wives have written out for the dads to complete or the dads exploring new activities with their kids. Occasionally celebrity friends of the dads will stop by to interact with the kids.345 Formatedit The show is filmed with set up cameras and cameraman hiding in tents and playhouses in each of the celebrities actual home. Family and friends of the celebrity dads will occasionally show up in each episode. On each episode, as the show moves from one family to the next, a brief narration by the narrator is given to introduce the next segment of the episode. During each individual family segment the parents (husband and wife), with the exception of Junu, Junseo and Haru who were old enough to answer questions when they started the show, would give a talking head interview while being asked questions by the shows PDs (producers) about the current situation being aired. Current cast Duration Dad Children Mom/Wife Filming location 2016– Ep 154–Present Sam Hammington Television Personality Son: William Hammington (Jung Tae-oh) DOB: July 12, 2016 (age 3) Jung Yu-mi Housewife, Former Cafe Owner Eunpyung-gu, Seoul, South Korea Son: Bentley Hammington (Jung Woo-sung) DOB: November 8, 2017 (age 2) 2018 Ep 239–Present Park Joo-ho Professional Football (Soccer) player Daughter: Park Na-eun (Eden) DOB: May 11, 2015 (age 4) Anna Park Housewife Ulsan, South Korea Son: Park Geon-hoo (Aciel) DOB: August 21, 2017 (age 2) 2019- Ep 289–present Moon Hee-joon Television Personality/Former Idol-Singer Daughter: Moon Hee-yul (Jam-jam) DOB: May 12, 2017 (age 2) Soyul Former Idol-singer Seoul, South Korea 2017, 2019– Ep 195, 273–274, 279, 283 (special appearances) 286–present (regular) Hong Kyung-min Singer/Actor Daughter: Hong Ra-won DOB: April 21, 2016 (age 3) Kim Yuna Haegeum Musician Seoul, South Korea Daughter: Hong Ra-im DOB: January 1, 2019 (age 1 year) 2014 Ep 32–39 2019 Ep 307–present Do Kyung-wan ko News Anchor Son: Do Yeon-woo (Kkom-kkomi) DOB: June 13, 2014 (age 5) Jang Yoon-jung Trot Singer Seoul, South Korea Daughter: Do Ha-young DOB: November 9, 2018 (age 1 year 2 months) Duration Narrator 2018–present Episode 253–255, 258–present Do Kyung-wan6 2019–present Episode 307–present Lee Mi-do7 Kategorie:Fernsehshows Kategorie:Realityshows Kategorie:KBS2